The invention relates to an apparatus for attaching rivets, buttons or the like as well as to a control for such an apparatus.
Attaching machines for attaching rivets, buttons or the like are known in the prior art. As a rule, there is a bottom tool and a bottom tool in such machines. A plunger is associated with the top tool. The plunger interacts with a cam plate. The shape of the curve on the cam plate determines the course of movement of the plunger. The cam plate is driven by an electric motor, and the movement sequence per unit of time, in particular the cycle rate of the plunger stroke, is determined by the rotational speed of the electric motor. As a rule, the known attaching apparatuses have finger protection; the latter consists of a feeler element which senses whether an object, in particular a finger, is lying between the top tool and the textile. If such an object is sensed there, a brake which stops the motor comes into action immediately, so that the plunger pauses on its path of movement.
If a multiplicity of rivets or the like are to be attached within a sequence by such a known attaching apparatus, a switch, in particular a foot switch, is actuated, which causes the motor to start up. The cycle rate is determined by the rotational speed of the motor. In many cases, it is desirable to influence, in particular reduce, the cycle rate. In the case of machines of the prior art, the motor can be made to run at a correspondingly slower speed for this purpose. This is accompanied by a reduction in the downward speed of the plunger and thus influences the riveting speed. Consequently, the quality of the riveting or attachment is not uniform.